A device composed of a compound semiconductor is excellent of fastness but is, on the other hand, short of a life-time enabled to exhibit predetermined performance because of having a property of changing with a lapse of time. A similar problem could arise also in elements composed of materials such as silicon other than compounds. This being the case, an examination of a configuration of making the elements redundant gets underway, which enables an operation of an electronic system using these elements to continue even when the element being set active initially gets unusable due to expiration of its life-time. A general type of redundant configuration is that when the life-time of the element being set active initially expires, a switching device hands over its operation to a standby element by electrifying the standby element.